


First Winter

by MissWritesALot55



Series: Cloqwork Family [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWritesALot55/pseuds/MissWritesALot55
Summary: Garnet experiences her first winter with the Branwen-Pine Family. Qrow and Ozpin want to do something special for her.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: Cloqwork Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729741
Kudos: 5





	First Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have not posted a cloqwork/ozqrow fic in a while! I am so sorry about that, holy fuck. I'm not too proud of this one. It was a lot better in my head. Hopefully you all enjoy, though. I wanted to give all my cloqwork family lovers out there some content before school consumes my life until it eventually kills me. Enjoy!

It was her first winter with the Pine-Branwen and from what she knew, her first time experiencing snow.

Snow was...weird.

It was cold, it was hard to walk in, but it wasn't insufferable in any sort of way.

It was just...weird.

It was the only word she could use to describe it.

These were the times she wished she had a wider range of vocabulary. But, she was only seven and still didn't know the difference between rats and corgis.

Qrow could see the obvious confusion in the little grimm child and came over to her, bending down to her level. "I'm guessing by that look on your face, you're not having too much fun."

"I'm not sure how. I mean, it's just ice, isn't it? What am I supposed to do?"

Qrow smirked. He took Garnet's hands in his, picking up some snow and shaping it into a ball. He then took the snowball from her hands and took aim, "This---heads up!"

He threw the snowball straight at Maylea just as she was about to turn around, knocking her over. She quickly stood back up, whipping around, "Hey!"

Garnet immediately pointed at Qrow. "He did it!"

"Garnet! Remember, I told you no snitching!"

Maylea smiled devilishly, quickly forming a snowball and throwing into towards Qrow, who used Garnet to block it.

"Hey!" Garnet exclaimed, kicking her feet.

"You snitch, you become a human shield. Now help me get your brother and sister."

Garnet obliged, shaping a snowball and throwing it at the two older siblings. Oscar dodged and propelled two snowballs forward. Qrow and Garnet dove for a mound of snow, periodically lauching snowballs as Maylea used her semblance to use what was left of the dead grass to use as a catapult for snowballs.

Qrow and Garnet shared a look. "What do we do?" The younger girl asked.

"How about you go left and I go right?"

"Okay, then what?"

"Then just wing it."

"That doesn't sound like a very good plan."

"It's the only one we've got! Now...on three...one....two.... **THREE!** "

Qrow ran out screaming, Garnet doing the same soon after as they scattered in different directions, pelting the other two Pines with snowballs.

"Open fire!" Maylea shouted, a swarm of glowing green snowballs heading right towards them.

"Uh-oh."

"Run!"

The two dashed for cover but they were too late and they were mowed down by dozens of snowballs until they were almost buried alive. Maylea and Oscar stood on top of their mound of snow, looking for any signs of life.

"Uh...dad? Garnet? You two okay?" Oscar called.

There was a long moment of silence before a small, pale hand stuck out of the snow, hearing a small muffled "I'm okay!" coming from the pile of snow.

They both sighed in relief.

Qrow jumped to his feet. "Alright! You kids ready for round 2?"

"I think that's quite enough."

They all turned the direction of the house where Ozpin stood, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand and a red scarf around his neck.

"Aw! But we wanna keep playing!" Maylea exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on dad! We wanna make a snowman!" Oscar added.

Ozpin's gaze fell on Garnet, who just dug herself out of the snow. "Garnet? Love? Would you like to continue playing with your brother and sister?"

"We're gonna build a snowman!" They both exclaimed.

"You're going to make...a man out of snow?"

They nodded.

Garnet looked back at Ozpin. "I wanna make a snowman with them."

Ozpin nodded, removing his glove and gently slipped it onto Garnet's hand. "Remember to cover up while you play."

Garnet nodded, her eyes still wide with excitement. He patted her head affectionately, "Don't stay out too long. When it starts getting dark, come inside. Okay?"

"Okay!"

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple. He turned to go inside, Qrow following behind him.

"I know you helped them win, Oz." He said, slinking his arm around his waist.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied with a smirk.

Qrow shook his head. "That was low, Oz. I can't believe you would do that! To your own husband and daughter!"

Ozpin chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Your plan wouldn't have worked anyways. I was doing you both a favor."

Qrow smirked devilishly, pressing kisses to Ozpin's neck as they stumbled back inside the house.

"Okay, okay-enough! I have to start dinner!" Ozpin exclaimed, turning away to get the vegetables.

Qrow huffed, pulling away from him. "Fine. You win."

Ozpin chuckled, noticing the change in Qrow's face. "What is it?"

"There's...there's something I wanna ask ya...not sure if you'll be okay with it."

"I don't see why you don't just do it. You've done many things I wasn't okay with behind my back several times. What's so different-?"

"It's about Garnet."

Ozpin stopped, slowly placing the vegetables down on the counter. "What is it?"

Qrow scratched the back of his neck. "I've been thinking...and I want to introduce her to Tai and the girls."

Ozpin's eyes became as wide as saucers. "You...you want to do what?"

"I know it's a big thing, but just think about it for a sec. G's been here for almost two years and the only people outside of this house that she knows is James and Glynda! That's sad, Oz! Really sad!"

"Qrow-"

"I know it's a big risk, but this is Tai we're talking about! He'll be freaked out about it at first, sure, but he won't tell a soul about her!"

"That's not what I'm afraid of, Qrow, " Ozpin said, crossing his arms, "Garnet...she's already afraid of people because her looks alone. She doesn't have much experience interacting with other people, and...I just don't want her to be rejected just because she isn't 'normal'."

Qrow walked over and rested his hands on Ozpin's shoulders. "You don't know the girls like I do, Oz. Once they get to know her, they'll love her!"

"Qrow..."

"We don't have to do it. She doesn't have to meet them, but I think it will be good for her to know the rest of her family. I don't want her to live in the dark anymore..."

Ozpin was a quiet for a minute, a smile creeping on his face. "Okay."

"I know it's asking a-wait, did you say yes?"

"I did."

"You...you said yes?"

"Yes I did."

"And you're being serious?"

"I am. Why are you so surprised?"

"I-I just never thought that you would go along with it is all..."

Ozpin nodded. "You were right. You are right. Garnet should know she has more people to rely on. I want her to know...that she's safe. And I would honestly love to see the look on Taiyang's face when he sees her."

Qrow laughed, grabbing Ozpin's waist and pulling him forward. He pressed dozens of small kisses to his face, saying "thank you" after each one.

"You're welcome, love. You're welcome. Now, help me make dinner. I'm planning on making a special treat for the kids."

And as if on cue, Garnet came into the kitchen. She scurried around for a bit until she came across the pots and pans cabinets. She opened the doors and started rooting through them, all while Qrow and Ozpin watched.

She finally pulled out a couple of metal ladles and two big pans and turned around, jumping once she saw the two just standing there, staring at her.

"What 'cha got there, Nettie?" Qrow asked.

"We're making Mr. Ironwood out of snow!" She exclaimed, doing a little jump as she did.

Ozpin chuckled. "Oh, how sweet!"

Qrow playfully rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, sweet."

"Is it okay if I take these to help make the arm?"

Qrow looked to Ozpin. "It's your call, babe."

"I was going to buy new ones anyway. Go ahead. Don't take too long, however. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay! Thanks dad! Thanks papa!"

Garnet quickly ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"....did she just-?"

"I...I believe she did."

Qrow turned to his husband, smiling tearfully. "She called us her dads."

"You're crying..."

"Yeah, guess I am..." Qrow sniffed, "huh...weird."

Ozpin turned and cupped his lover's face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. "Oh love, don't cry."

"These are happy tears, babe. Relax. I'm just...really glad she's comfortable now."

_I'm really glad she's happy now._

\-------

After dinner, the kids sat in the living room, their gaze fixated on the new Pumpkin Pete tv special. Garnet's attention was going all over the place.

She kept wondering if the snowman replica of General Ironwood would still be there when she woke up in the morning. She was really proud of that snowman. It took a lot of duct tape to keep the arm together.

She would hate for all of their hard work to go to waste.

A cup appeared in front of her face. Ozpin was leaning down, hold a plate of cookies in one hand and the cup in the other.

"What's this?" Garnet asked.

"I just realized that you, my dear, have never had the pleasure of tasting hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Marshmallows...?"

"Try it. You'll love it."

Garnet carefully brought the cup to her lips, blowing on it before taking a sip.

And whoo boy, was it amazing!

There was an explosion of flavor inside of her mouth. A warm and comforting feeling built up inside of her chest.

How could she have not had something this good before?

After the initial sip, she continued to drink it, chugging every last drop of it.

"Easy now, G. Don't want you getting a sugar rush before bed." Qrow said.

"I think it's too late for that, dad." Oscar said, taking a little sip from his own mug.

"Can I have more?" Garnet asked, already jittery.

"I think that's enough for now." Ozpin replied.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to give her something with this much sugar before bed."

"Well, at least her excitement won't go to waste," Ozpin placed the tray on the table as he sat himself beside Qrow, "we have something to tell you all."

Qrow paused the t.v. The kids gathered around them, listening intently.

"May. Oscar. You both now how every year, we go and spend some of the winter with your uncle Taiyang and your cousins, right?"

The two nodded.

"Well, now we have Garnet with us. Your father and I were talking and we-"

Maylea jumped up and gasped, "We get stay with Garnet at Aunt Glynda's?!"

"Close, but no. We were actually thinking...that Garnet should come with us."

Garnet's eyes widened. Maylea and Oscar beamed as they both squealed with excitement.

"You...want me to come with you?" Garnet asked.

"Only if you want to. We wouldn't want you to go if you don't feel comfortable."

"But...why do you want me to come with you?"

"Because you're family now, Garnet."

Garnet's heart jumped. "I'm...family?"

Qrow nodded. "I'd like to think so. I think it's only right for you to meet the rest of your family...."

"The rest of my...family..."

This was a whole different feeling that Garnet did not recognized. This warm, fuzzy feeling mixed with this impending dread that loomed over her.

She started crying. Ozpin stood and picked her up, rubbing circles in her back.

"Daddy, why is Garnet crying?" Oscar asked, worried.

"It's just a lot to process, love. I'm sure Garnet needs time-"

"I-I wanna go." She raised her head from his chest, tears still falling. "I...I wanna meet them. I wanna...I want to meet my family."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, wipimg away her tears. "Yeah...yeah. I'm sure."

"Yay! Garnet's comimg with us to Uncle's house!" Maylea cheered.

"I don't want the rat around, though..." Garnet mumbled.

"G, Zwei isn't a rat. He's a dog." Qrow said, patting her head.

"Still though...don't wanna play with dog rat..."

Ozpin chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple. "We'll see what we can do..."

Garnet hugged Ozpin tighter. It was a little jarring to hear that they actually considered Garnet to be one of their own. She could hardly believe it herself. She was nothing liked them. She was oblivious to the world around her, she couldn't understand most concepts that normal people could understand at the drop of hat--

She was nothing like these people, and yet-she was family.

The thought of it...she couldn't help but smile.

Maybe her first winter here would be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next fic (if I ever get It out on time) will be just the boys! So be on the look out for that! Have a nice day and i will see you soon.


End file.
